ladygagafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bad Romance (lied)
}} :Voor de videoclip, kijk op deze pagina en voor de single release van het lied, kijk op deze pagina. Bad Romance was de eerste single van Lady Gaga's tweede studioalbum The Fame Monster. Een korte akoestische versie van Bad Romance werd opgevoerd op de Saturday Night Live op 3 oktober 2009. Het eigenlijke nummer debuteerde op de finale van de Alexander McQueen's Fashion week show op 6 oktober 2009. De digitale release in de Verenigde Staten en Canada was op 26 oktober, een dag later stond Bad Romance al op #1 in de iTunes Top Songs Charts van die landen. Het lied werd in de rest van de wereld uitgebracht op 27 oktober 2009. Op 2 augustus 2010 raakte bekend dat Bad Romance één van de twee enige liedjes ter wereld is dat 10 MTV Music Video Awards-nominaties kreeg, samen met Peter Gabriel's "Sledgehammer". Inspiratie Na een concert in Rusland was Gaga in Noorwegen terwijl ze de inspiratie kreeg voor 'Bad Romance'. Een demo van de song werd samen met RedOne opgenomen in Amsterdam, deze versie heeft minder strofen en heeft een andere beat in de intro en is wat veranderd in het refrein. Tegen driekwart van het lied werd de Franse strofe vervangen door "I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love I don’t wanna be friends". De tekst gaat in het algemeen over de plezieren van een slechte liefde maar dit idee veranderd in het middenstuk wanneer de tekst over mode gaat. Op 2 november 2009, in een episode van It's On van Alexa Chung verklaarde Gaga dat ze films van Alfrid Hitchcock ("Psycho", "Vertigo", en "Rear Window") in de vers "I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick/Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick." gebruikte. Ze vermelde "Wat ik eigenlijk wil vertellen is dat ik de diepste, donkerste en ziekelijkste delen van je wil, ook al ben je er zo bang voor, omdat ik zo hard van je hou. Net zoals de andere songs van The Fame Monster, heeft Bad Romance te maken met een monster. Dit lied staat voor de "Angst van Liefde Monster". Referenties in populaire cultuur * Op 17 november 2009 deed het koppel Mollee Gray & Nathan Trasoras een opvoering op Bad Romance in So You Think You Can Dance. * Het lied werd gecoverd op de muzikale televisieserie Glee, door de cast van Glee in de episode "Theatricality". * In de "Miami, We Have a Problem" episode van CSI: Miami, werd het lied gebruikt als de intro. * Gossip Girl Tekst Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah Roma Roma-ma GaGa Oh La-La Want your bad romance Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah Roma Roma-ma GaGa Oh La-La Want your bad romance I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything As long as it’s free I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (Hey!) I want your drama The touch of your hand (Hey!) I want you leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (Love, love, love I want your love) You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad Your bad romance I want your love And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love And all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah Roma Roma-ma GaGa Oh La-La Want your bad romance I want your horror I want your design ‘Cuz you’re a criminal As long as your mine I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (Uhhhh) I want your Psycho Your Vertigo shtick Want you in my Rear Window Baby, you're sick I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (Love, love, love I want your love) You know that I want you ('Cuz I'm a free bitch baby!) And you know that I need you I want a bad Your bad romance I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love and All your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah Roma Roma-ma GaGa Oh La-La Want your bad romance Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah Roma Roma-ma GaGa Oh La-La Want your bad romance Walk, walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk, walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk, walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk, walk passion baby (Work it) I'm a free bitch baby I want your love And I want your revenge I want your love I don’t wanna be friends Je veux ton amour Et je veux ta revenge Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I want your bad romance) No, I don't wanna be friends (I want your bad romance) (Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance) (I want your bad romance) I don't wanna be friends! (I want your bad romance) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)(I want your bad romance) Want your bad romance! (I want your bad romance) (Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! I want your love And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love And all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-Ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance! Categorie:The Fame Monster